1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health care system for controlling living body measurement data, and more particularly to, such health care system that prompts for a user to carefully watch an advice message for advising the user about health on the basis of the living body measurement data.
2. Prior Art
In the past, methods of prompting for a PC user to carefully watch a message on a PC screen have been known. One example of which is Microsoft Corporation, word processor software “WORD”, Office Assistant Balloon Function (see non-patent document 1, for example). The balloon function acts to display a female animation character with a message in a balloon, as shown in FIG. 17.
Additionally, a patent application regarding a health care system has been filed by the same applicant as the present application in which living body measurement data is sent to a data server for storage, and thereafter, it is retrieved for advising users about their health individually (see patent document 1).
The reference documents associated with the present invention are as follows:
Non-Patent Document 1:
“Recommendation of Office 2000 Common Object Programming”, [online], [retrieved on Feb. 28, 2003], Internet, <URL:http://www.moug.net/skillup/opm/opm09-01.htm>
Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-229072
However, the female animation character has no action associated with the message within the balloon. Therefore, the balloon function simply plays a role of mascot in that it can only relieve any tension involved in the work of the user.
In view of the above it is an object of the present invention is to solve the prior art problems, as described above, and to provide a new and improved health care system that can prompt for a user to carefully watch an advice message for the health.